


Kinky Movie Night

by ameliakate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Group Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/ameliakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fridays nights are movie nights, and movie nights are the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn in a very long time. I have problems with writing fandom based but this scene just couldn't get out of my head, use whatever three people make ya happy. Please let me know if I should keep writing or leave the smut to the professionals. Also not beta as it might be the lasts of the smut, let me know if I should look into a beta!

You would never admit it to your lovers but on Friday night you rush home, Friday is flick night, which is made all the much better when the relationship moved into kinks. You had been ashamed of interest in such a thing, you read about it and thought it over. Hell you even tested it when the boys had been at stuck at work for a weekend. The boys even had to ask about it, you had just held them close after finishing whining when they pulled away.

So on Friday’s you race home, it doesn’t matter that you are off an hour before your lovers; you are too excited to stay still. Parking in your space you jump out and force yourself to check the mail before going into the house. Kicking off your shoes and shrugging out of your jacket you take the stairs two at a time, quickly changing into the normal outfit for the evening and then the kitchen to make the popcorn. Drinks, food, and movies spread out you curl up on the large loveseat. It’s about ten minutes later that you hear one of your lovers arrive and come into the house.

“Hey Babe,” he calls and smiles from the hallway, you wave back.

“Missed you, got everything ready.”

“Just need a quick bath.”

“We are waiting on one,” you inform him with a smile as he ducks upstairs to get ready and you snuggle into the body pillow, drifting off slightly as the adrenaline starts to slow down.  You had been at work at five AM; it was now almost eight PM. You just close your eyes for a moment.

When you re-open them you are being cuddled from behind, you smile and push back against the one body, your head in the lap of another.

“Hello lovers,” you whisper, voice still heavy with sleep as you blink it away. They both smile at you and caress you, legs shiver and shoulders shaking at their touch.

“Hey babe, “they both ring together and smirk together, “we went with long this evening.”

“Oh?” your breath is hitched wondering what they had planned out for the three of you.

“Yeah, we want to have a Lord of the Rings weekend.”

“Weekend,” the excitement cannot be held back in your voice. You snuggle close and if you were a cat you would be purring.

“Yeah we could all use a relaxing weekend of movies and company,” one of your lovers said moving your legs slightly and arranging  his body to press closer, the dress is pulled up and the crotchless panties admired for a moment. A finger moved around the sides, playing with you as you twist under a single finger. Pushed in and moved around, a second and third. A moan and whimper from you as the movie begins as the fingers are removed and your lovers cock slides into you. Completely, balls deep and comes to a stop, the arms wrapping around your front.

Holding you close and pulling your head backwards in your other lovers lap, he pets your hair for a moment liking his lips as he watches you. Finally unbuckling his belt, and working his pants zipper down he pulls his cock out.

“One hour babe, we promise.” He whispers and you whimper and really doubt you can hold out that long as you take as much of the cock into your mouth and rest backwards. A cock in two holes, but not to use. No you are just too warm; they pet your face, arms, sides, legs, and your entire body. Praising you as they watch the movie, keeping you focused and breathing the entire time. You moan when you reach the thirty minute mark, both men were much harder than when they started and you almost crave movement.

Your toes were already curling slightly and legs shaking, the petting had turned into massages for your legs. Your eyes have been closed for the last ten minutes and you’re thankful they went with movies you have already seen and doesn’t need to watch again. Everything tingles, you could feel ever nerve ending, your body is in such a confused state of pleasure and relaxation that it doesn’t know what to do.

“You are wonderful Babe, so good for us. Keeping us warm and happy. Tight and making us all hard for you.”

“You are no idea what you do to us do you babe?” you moan listening to your lovers chant over each other, still not moving outside of their hands over her body to help with relaxation. “You want to move and fuck us, but you also just want to be filled. Slut that you are, know that you can make us cum just from holding us in your tight holes. Fuck babe, do you feel me twitching in you. Only been forty minutes and I already want to blow my load. Fuck!”

“Yeah, oh babe, tighten those lips, fuck yeah. Oh your tongue honey, you are so fucking perfect.” You try and smirk around the cock but it’s rough and you figure it looks like shit.  But it must feel decent as you cause a moan to sound from his lips.  You know you are going to win and final make your move. You tighten your muscles around both cocks, sucking inwards as you pulled, toes curling as your breath turns into pants.

“OH FUCK!” you hear around you and moan into the one cock as they both start to move; now they are racing. Movie paused and forgotten as they start to race towards the end. Both pounding into you, you open your throat and take as much as possible as the cock between your legs pushes in and out, rubbing you in all the right ways. You are so close and reach down for a little assistance when a hand stops you.

“Hum, Babe try for us.” He purrs pulling your arm to lap under his as he fucks into you with more force, changing the angle and hitting something new, something that leaves you gasping. Shuddering and sucking or trying to as you come undone. You feel your entire body tension and knew that you would need a bath later. The men are quick to follow you, you swallow as much as possible but some leaks down your lips into his lap and then you feel the cum shot up into your body and you force yourself to keep the cock in your mouth as you moan louder than before.

“Fuck Babe, so good, such a good girl for us. Can you keep going?” you are asked as your face is petted and you stop and think about it for a long moment before nodding, you were relaxed again but didn’t want the dicks removed and there was still like two plus hours of movie.

“How about we try for an hour again,” you shyly suggest as you pop your head up, wrapping both hands around the cock your mouth no longer has. The men grin at the suggest and you giggle in surprise as you are pulled off the other cock and flipped around, the men reversed position but she was still able to see the TV.

This time there was no work up, a cock when in both holes and froze, you moan and settle in for another movie night, as one of the boys reach over and hit play on the movie as it starts where we paused it.


End file.
